ITCHY CHRISTMAS
by bigmama
Summary: Benny and Ray spend a special Christmas. A little bit of mild slash. Please r and r. Thank you kindly!


ITCHY CHRISTMAS  
  
This story is dedicated to my little son Patrick, who, at the time I wrote this, was down with   
a bad case of chickenpox. So we spent Christmas in quarantine. That made me wonder about   
Benny and Ray (the original, the only Ray Vecchio!) in the same situation and this is, what   
came from it.  
Please keep in mind that English is not my first language.   
  
  
  
  
" It's all your fault!"  
Ray was sulking and felt miserable.  
" But Ray, I didn't know it. And, besides, I'm affected, too."  
" Yeah, and that serves you right. You always have to be the boy scout and drag me into it."  
" You thought it was a good idea to bring those presents to the orphanage."  
" But that was before they infected us with chickenpox! Oh, just shut up, Fraser!"  
  
Ray turned away from his friend and turned the blanket over his head. Ray had been   
miserable ever since they started their quarantine in Benny's small apartment. And it was   
getting worse with every day.  
  
Fraser had suggested collecting money at the precinct and the consulate to buy toys and give   
them to an orphanage for Christmas. Ray agreed willingly and so, two weeks ago, they   
delivered two large boxes full of toys to the children.  
Exactly one week later Ray had found the first itching blisters in his face and Benny   
discovered some on his chest.  
They soon found out it was chickenpox and poor Ray had to leave his own house to stay with   
Fraser. Maria didn't want her children to catch it and Ray could understand this. But he was   
miserable all the same.  
  
Benny got up from the couch and joined his friend on the bed. He snuggled close and put his   
arm around him.  
" Do you hate it so much to be alone with me?"  
Ray turned around and sadly looked at his lover.  
" No, Benny, it's not you! But it's Christmas Day and it doesn't feel like Christmas here. I   
miss my family, the tree, the presents, the food, the noise, everything. This is the saddest   
Christmas I've ever had! And it itches like hell. Oh, dammit, I can't reach it."  
Ray tried to scratch a spot on his back.  
" You know you shouldn't scratch, that will leave scars."  
" Oh, who cares? I've already got more scars than I can count, I'm a cop!"  
  
Ben was just about to answer something when a loud knock at the door interrupted him.  
" Come in, it's open, but be warned, you might catch chickenpox."  
The door swung open and in came Jack Huey, Elaine, Meg Thatcher and Constable Turnbull.  
" Merry Christmas!"  
Benny was nearly speechless.  
" What…you know it's contagious, don't you?"  
Meg stepped closer to the bed.  
" Yes, we know, Const…er, Ben. We've all had chickenpox as children and we thought you   
could do with some company."  
Happily Ray got up to greet his friends.  
" I'm all for lots of company. It was too damned lonely for Christmas Day.!  
Elaine handed him a large basket.  
" We've met your mother when we came in. She told us to give you this. Merry Christmas,   
Ray."  
Ray lifted the towel and looked inside the basket. Then he showed it to Ben, happily grinning.  
" Look at that, Benny, she cooked us a whole Christmas dinner."  
Fraser smiled at his lovers excitement.  
" I told you she wouldn't forget you."  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise outside on the street. Ben stepped to the window and   
watched out.  
" Ray, come over, you have to see this."  
He opened the window and then made room for Ray to watch out.  
The whole Vecchio family stood outside. The children jumped up and down, shouting for   
uncle Ray and uncle Benny and Maria, Tony, Franny and Mama Vecchio all smiled and   
waved at the two men.  
" Hey, it's good to see you all. I thought you'd forgotten all about us."  
" Oh, Raymondo, how could I ever forget my bambino and my dear boy Benton."  
Frannie nodded and looked lovingly at her brother and his friend.  
" We miss you, it's no real Christmas without you."  
Fraser smiled.   
" Thank you kindly, Francesca."  
" Yeah, thank you all,. You've made me really happy."  
" We've got something for you.!" Maria called up and then the whole Vecchio family started   
singing " Blue Christmas".  
With lots of " Merry Christmas" and kisses the Vecchios finally left and the two men turned   
to face their visitors again.  
  
What they saw surprised both men. In one corner stood a nicely decorated Christmas tree with   
lots of packages underneath.  
Jack smiled when he saw the happy look on both faces.  
" The tree is our present and the packages are from your family, Ray. Merry Christmas."  
  
They all spent a nice afternoon, opening presents, eating, drinking, laughing and singing   
together.  
  
  
Ray lay on his stomach on the bed and Ben gently rubbed soothing fluid on the inflamed   
blisters.  
" Are you happy now, Ray?"  
Ray sighed.  
" Yeah, that was really a great Christmas.!  
" Good!"  
Ben bent down and kissed his lovers hair. When Ray got up into a sitting position, they kissed   
long and deep.  
When they finally stopped and looked into each other's eyes, they knew all about the power   
of love.  
  



End file.
